This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium xpeltatum identified by the varietal name of xe2x80x98Global Pink Pearlxe2x80x99 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 8101. The new variety was discovered in a selective breeding program at Oglevee, Ltd. in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection from the crossing of xe2x80x98Global Neon Cherryxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,708) and the unpatented variety xe2x80x98Peppermint Candyxe2x80x99. The bright cherry colored petals with opalescent stripes of the new variety are similar to those of xe2x80x98Global Neon Cherryxe2x80x99 and the cutting production, rooting speed, plant habit, and plant growth are similar to or better than xe2x80x98Global Neon Cherryxe2x80x99. The new variety does not exhibit the longer trailing growth habit of xe2x80x98Peppermint Candyxe2x80x99 and has more stable petal striping. The new variety was first asexually reproduced on Jan. 21, 1999 in Connellsville, Pa. and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive generations. The plant was propagated asexually by cutting.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60xc2x0 F. night temperature and 68xc2x0 F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time of twelve weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting in a 10 inch pot. Three cuttings were planted per pot and pinched at four weeks after planting produce a finished hanging basket. The time to produce a root cutting is 24 to 28 days.